In the field of cleaning and .janitorial devices, mop holders, such as a yarn or wet mop holders, come in a wide variety of designs and mate:rials. Many mop holders have drawbacks. Over time, some metal wet mop holders have a tendency to corrode since they are frequently exposed to water and cleaning solutions. As a result, these mop holders become dirty, difficult to manipulate and must eventually be thrown away. Moreover, many metal wet mop holders have sharp edges and protrusions that can snag or scratch furniture or injure the person using the device. A further disadvantage of some metal mop holders is that they are noisy due to the clanking together or grinding of the metal parts.
Some wet mop holders include a straight forward edge with a bar or other means for securing the mop along the edge. Many of these mop holders permit the mop to bunch along the edge and often fail to utilize all of the mop. Further, straight edged or bulky mop holders are difficult to use in tight or crowded places. Still other holders are heavy and difficult to manipulate. The corners of bulky plastic frames tend to wear out and break and straight edged mop frames are awkward since they are often wider than the mop that they hold.
To overcome the problems associated with the prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved wet-mop holder that is quiet, economical, efficient, compact and easily manipulated. These and other objects of the instant invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following disclosure.